Blaine's Bad Day
by Blurtitoutalready
Summary: Semi-Sequel to "Memorial Day Weekend." Blaine has a rough day at school, can Kurt help? No need to read MDW before hand, though you can and should! . Please Review! One shot. Adult.


**This is a takeoff of "Memorial Day weekend." It takes place about 10 days later, just before school let out for the summer. You don't need to have read MDW in order to understand the story – just that Kurt and Blaine are established and Finn & Rachel are back together.**

**Barely a plot. Fluff and Smuttiness for your enjoyment.**

**I do not own Glee, CVS, Boyz II Men or any other brand items mentioned below. **

Blaine Anderson was having a bad Wednesday. This was most unusual for Blaine; he was typically Mr. Put-Together, smooth savvy, downright dapper. Today however, it appeared the universe had it in for him.

It started when his cell phone's battery unexpectedly died during the night, which meant his alarm didn't go off. He woke up 10 minutes before first period and got a demerit from the secretary when he ran in just as second period started – his first demerit, ever, and during finals week no less.

Second period, Trigonometry hadn't gone much better – in his rush to get out of the house he had forgotten his homework. Not that he'd gotten much accomplished on it the night before; Blaine loathed Trig with a fiery passion. Blaine was grateful when the teacher didn't present him with his second demerit of the day, but it didn't help that the final exam for this class was Friday, the last day of class.

He missed lunch period, and his only real chance to see Kurt during the school day (Blaine was a year ahead of Kurt and thusly didn't have any classes with him), because the Warblers council pulled him into a long, tedious "emergency" meeting to discuss – again – the upcoming 1991 Dalton reunion party. Blaine had managed to convince the team that it would be a good idea to sing a popular song from 1991 but now they couldn't agree on what song to sing. Personally, Blaine thought they should do "It's so Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" by Boyz II Men, but the council just couldn't make a decision. He only managed to free himself from the circular argument when the bell for 6th period rang. Jeez, thought Blaine, imagine if we _had_ gotten to go to Nationals.

During American History he'd gotten into an angry under-the-desk text message fight with his father about college. Blaine's dad wanted him to go to college to study business, but Blaine had his heart set on music, theatre, or at the very least broadcasting. The class final had thankfully been yesterday so they were watching a movie about WWII, but that didn't stop the teacher from berating Blaine for using his phone in class.

In Physics Larry Gordon, his lab partner, spilled acid all over Blaine's carefully written notes from the entire semester, burning huge holes in the notebook. Why Larry even had acid out from the Chemistry supply closet was a mystery. Larry was nice enough to offer Blaine his own notes to make a copy of; unfortunately Larry's notes consisted of little more than semi-pornographic doodles of some girl named Ashley. That final was scheduled for tomorrow. Great, just great, thought Blaine

By the end of the day Blaine was fit to be tied. He just wanted to forget this day ever happened. Blaine started a text asking Kurt if he wanted to go to a movie or something before he remembered Kurt telling him he had a huge Chemistry project that he was struggling to finish. Ever the responsible one, Blaine knew he should really go straight home and try to salvage what he could from his decimated notes.

Hrmpf. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool metal of his locker when he smelled Kurt's cologne of the month and felt a familiar pair of lips lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, looking slightly concerned.

Blaine's expression softened, "nothing really."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, "nice try."

"Alright, it was just a long, weird, day. Nothing major but _nothing_ went the way it should have gone. I'm sorry I missed lunch with you," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt chuckled, "It's okay. I saw Wes practically drag you away from the cafeteria. Did you ever get anything to eat?"

"No, I'm actually starving, now that I think about it."

"Let's get you out of here," Kurt said, giving Blaine a squeeze.

"Kurt…don't you have a big project to do?" Blaine said as Kurt broke the embrace and took Blaine's hand.

"You underestimate me Mr. Anderson. Kurt Hummel _invents_ time if he needs. You had a crappy day, I'm your boyfriend. I want to make it better." Kurt started leading Blaine by the hand towards the parking lot.

Blaine rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Kurt, that's sweet but my Physics final is tomorrow and this kid in class ruined my notes and I have Trig on Friday and-"

Kurt put his finger to his boyfriends' lips, smiling widely. "Do you have your books on you? We can study together. Seriously, let me take care of you for a minute."

Looking in to those beautiful blue-green eyes Blaine could hardly argue. After all, didn't he still have a draft text to Kurt in his phone? He smiled for the first time that day. "Okay."

"We'll go to my house, get something to eat, study and then hang out for a little while. We can come back for your car tonight."

Blaine sent a text to his mom to tell her he wouldn't be home until late and got into Kurt's car. She wasn't happy about it, but Blaine knew she couldn't be bothered to actually try and stop him. He relayed the details of his cruddy day to Kurt who listened sympathetically, caressing Blaine's knee as he drove along the highway. They both knew this was by far not the worst day either of them had experienced, but it was definitely annoying for Blaine how many weird things happened that day. When Kurt finished telling him about his day (which had been much more normal than Blaine's) Kurt laughed.

"Did I ever tell you what happened after I found Rachel's bra right before my dad and Carol came up the stairs a month ago?" He asked.

"No, I remember you telling me about finding it, but what happened after that?"

"Well, Rachel actually left without the thing. A couple days later Finn ran into me at CVS and I happened to be buying condoms and lube so I would be prepared if you and I ever decided to have sex. Good thing too, huh? Anyway he kind of jokingly threatened to tell my dad, and since I didn't know how my dad would react I said, '_you know I still have Rachel's bra right?_' and Finn said '_I'll just tell my mom it's yours – you're doing drag for Halloween or something.'_"

"What?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"I know, right?" agreed Kurt. "So I was like, '_first – it's barely June, everyone knows I don't start planning for Halloween until at least August. Second – Rachel is barely a B cup; if I was going to do drag I would go all out. Lastly, like everything else in the world, the damn thing has her name sewn into it_.'"

Blaine laughed, "Her name is sewn into her bras? What? Never mind, what did he say?"

"What could he say? He said he was just kidding, but then, '_wait, Rachel is only a B? Who grades these things? I've seen her boobs and they're at least an A- if not an A._' I didn't even know _what_ to say to that…"

"Oh my God," Blaine laughed again then thought for a moment, "would you really do drag for Halloween?"

Kurt pondered the question, "my dad would probably have another heart attack, but we'll see."

Half an hour later Kurt pulled into his drive way. Blaine was surprised not to see Finns car in the drive way, and when Kurt led them into the house through the garage it was also empty. Were they home alone? He was almost too exhausted to appreciate the opportunity that had presented itself.

"My dad is at work until 7, and Carol is at this scrapbooking retreat thing but I don't know when Finn will be back," said Kurt as he opened the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.

"Oh, okay…" Blaine answered blankly, putting his backpack down on a chair and sitting down. He was hungry, a little grumpy and exhausted from this miserable day. Begrudgingly he pulled out his Physics text book and a fresh note book, trying to decide what to recopy. The final exam of the semester was going to be cumulative, so over half the text was fair game for the test. He was scribbling an equation for Young's Experiment with Sound when Kurt placed a dish in front of him. Blaine was so spaced out he hadn't even put it together that Kurt was cooking. It was French toast, with a generous amount of powdered sugar and syrup on it. It looked delicious.

"I love you," Blaine said gratefully as he took the fork Kurt handed to him. Blaine loved breakfast food almost as much as he loved Red Vines.

Kurt kissed him on the forehead, "I love you too. Now eat up, you'll feel better."

"Yes, dear," Blaine said with a laugh. Damn Kurt's cooking was good. He could taste cinnamon, nutmeg, and orange swirled together, the actual toast was crispy on the outside and soft, warm, sweet and wonderful on the inside. Blaine could barely boil water, was there anything Kurt wasn't good at?

"This is awesome Kurt. What kind of bread even is this?"

"It's Challah. Rachel turned me on to it."

As he hadn't eaten breakfast, or lunch, Blaine gobbled down five full pieces of French toast. At his insistence Kurt also had a piece of toast and an apple. His grumpiness melted away with each bite of the brilliant treat.

"I do feel better. Thank you," said Blaine as he gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink, stopping on the way to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth.

Kurt flushed with happiness, "I'm glad." Kurt's phone buzzed with a text. It was from Finn.

**Finn: **_What is Rachel's middle name?_

**Me: **_It's Barbara. Why?_

**Finn: **_Long story. Thx. U R a life saver. _

**Me:**_ When will you be home?_

**Finn: **_like 9. Y, is Blaine there?_

**Me: **_Mind your business. _

**Finn: **_:P_

"Finn won't be home until like 9 tonight," Kurt said casually, only the slightest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Finally catching on that he and Kurt would be alone in Kurt's house for at least the next three hours, Blaine swallowed, "So um…what do you think we should do?"

Kurt looked at him coyly, "aren't you studying for Physics?"

"Well, uh, yes I am, I was, but I was…about to …take a break."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "A break?" desperately trying not to smile.

Blaine walked to Kurt's chair and leaned down to kiss him. He urged the countertenors mouth open with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Blaine brought Kurt's lower lip into his mouth, sucking and nipping lightly on it as he broke the kiss.

"Oh…_that_ kind of break…" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into another kiss.

"Mm…hmm…" Blaine agreed.

"Well I suppose it would be better to have our "break" _then_ study, as opposed to the reverse. Increase our chances of having my dad come home to us actually doing homework."

"I like the way you think," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand as he stood up.

The two boys quickly trotted through the living room (they passed the shiny new Nationals trophy Finn had brought home resting on the mantle of the fireplace), up the stairs and into Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt shut the door and breathed in deeply as Blaine pulled him close to his chest. "I missed you," he said. The two had been together for about three months and Kurt felt more at home in his boyfriends arms than anywhere else in the world.

The two hadn't been able to spend hardly any time together since their wonderful Memorial Day Weekend as Kurt had gone with his family to see the New Directions kick butt at Nationals and every other minute was devoted to school, the Warblers or studying for final exams. They hadn't even had time for coffee together.

Blaine's fingers were already pulling at the buttons on Kurt's Dalton blazer. "I've missed you too," he said in a low growl.

Their arms intertwined as each unbuttoned the others blazers and button downs. They yanked off their ties and Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed with him. Blaine straddled Kurt's hips, and picked up Kurt's right hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed each one of Kurt's fingertips. Kurt giggle came out in as a high pitched squeal in response.

"Could you be any cuter?" Blaine asked, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Kurt just beamed up at him. "Come here, you are much too far away."

He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pulled him down so they were chest to chest on the bed. The warmth of each other's bodies was both comforting and exciting. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine on top of him, his weight created an oddly pleasant pressure against Kurt's chest.

Their lips met in several long, lingering kisses. Blaine stroked Kurt's face with his right hand as Kurt ran his left through Blaine's curly hair (free of gel due to Blaine's hurry to get to school in the morning). Kurt's other hand snaked around to stroke the small of Blaine's back. Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and massaged Kurt's tongue with his. When they pulled away for a quick gasp of air Kurt shifted and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Ungh, _Kurt_," moaned Blaine, breath hot against Kurt's ear. Blaine ground his hips into Kurt's, their mutual growing excitement rubbing against each other. Blaine remembered the surprise, embarrassment and delight they had both experienced the first time that had happened, in this very room nearly two months ago. The friction was delicious, the clashing of pointy metal belt buckles against their bare abdomens far less so. Blaine pulled away and sat up again, fingers earnestly yanking at Kurt's belt buckle. He pulled it off and then his own. Once they were removed he swooped back down to continue kissing Kurt.

"Gah, I want you so much," Blaine whispered, trying desperately press himself as close to Kurt as possible.

Kurt looked at him with half-lidded, lustful eyes. He bit his lip, smiling at Blaine as he unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's trousers. "I want you too."

Blaine wriggled out of his pants and repositioned himself on top of Kurt. He planted sloppy wet kisses against each of Kurt's shoulder blades, and began working his way down Kurt's chest. He swirled his tongue around each of Kurt's nipples, pulling each one into his mouth, nipping at them lightly.

Kurt's arousal was straining uncomfortably against his trousers; he let out a small whine as his hips involuntarily thrust against Blaine. Blaine worked his mouth down to the top button of Kurt's pants, trying to undo it with his teeth.

It was slippery, and after five attempts all Blaine had succeeded in doing was giving his mouth a nasty cotton/copper aftertaste. He closed his eyes tightly in frustration before looking up at Kurt, who was observing him with a highly amused gaze.

"How on Earth do people do this in the movies?" He said, exasperated.

"Who knows? Probably with a stunt crew or fake buttons or something," Kurt said with a laugh. He took Blaine's hands in his own and placed them against the hem of his pants, "try these."

Kurt's pants were finally off, and their underwear followed moments later. Kurt told Blaine to turn over onto his stomach. He straddled Blaine, then leaned forward, softly kissing his boyfriends neck and shoulders. He massaged Blaine's shoulders with expert care.

God this felt good, thought Blaine. It was loving and caring and flipping sexy as hell. Kurt's graceful fingers and strong palms worked across the muscles of Blaine's back. Kurt reached across the bed to grab pump full of body lotion and spread it over Blaine's lower back, using his knuckles to rub the moisturizer into Blaine's skin. He kneaded his knuckles into Blaine's back, working his way down to massage Blaine's ass and upper thighs. Googling "How to Give a Massage" was certainly a good idea, thought Kurt.

"Mmm, Kurt, damn…" mumbled Blaine. Once all the tension was gone from Blaine, Kurt reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom and his bottle of lube.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, oh my God yes…I love you, fuck me," Blaine panted.

"Your wish is my command," Kurt said, repositioning them so they were both on their sides.

He reached over Blaine's leg and took his erection in his hand, slowly pumping his hand up and down, thumb applying just enough pressure to the tip. Soft moans escaped Blaine's lips and Kurt gradually picked up speed, his hands soft and warm from the earlier back rub. Blaine could feel Kurt's arousal pressing impatiently up against his ass. Kurt stroked Blaine until he was right to the edge.

Kurt rolled the condom on and coated himself and his free hand with lube. He pressed a finger into Blaine, who cringed slightly at the intrusion but recovered right away, begging for more. Kurt inserted two fingers, then a third, prepping Blaine.

After a few minutes Blaine was ready and Kurt slowly pushed himself into warm fanfuckingtastic Blaine. Blaine took a few breaths, "move Kurt, please baby, move."

Kurt thrust in and out of Blaine, "I love you, I love you, I love you…" he whispered over and over.

Kurt adjusted his angle slightly and "_K,K,K,Kurrrrrrrrrrrt_" found Blaine's prostate.

The two moved in perfect rhythm, Blaine pushing back towards Kurt and Kurt pushing forward deeper into Blaine. If Blaine turned his head and Kurt craned his forward slightly they could kiss, and they did, every time Kurt came crashing into Blaine. He rolled his hips in a small circular motion, Blaine's pelvic muscles tensed and relaxed around Kurt, soon they were both groaning in pleasure.

Blaine twisted so his ankles were wrapped around Kurt's knees; they were both slightly sweaty and slick against each other. Kurt's 700 thread count sheets felt amazing against their skin, the soft bed provided ample cushion for their fervent lovemaking.

Feeling himself coming to a peak Blaine managed to gasp, "Oh god Kurt I'm going to…" before Kurt felt the increasingly familiar contractions and Blaine climaxed. Kurt soon followed. They lied still, exhausted, against each other for a moment. Kurt pulled out of Blaine, threw away the condom and grabbed a soft towel to clean themselves up.

They held each other silently, coming down off their hormone induced high, for several minutes. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and glanced at the clock.

"We better get dressed and start actually studying," he giggled.

Blaine yawned. He was always sleepy after sex, "coffee?"

Kurt popped out of bed and started pulling on new clothes, "I'll start a pot."

Blaine gave himself a shake before sitting up in bed, "Wait a sec, come here."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but crossed the room back to the bed, "As much as I'd love round two, we _have _to study baby."

Blaine pulled him into his arms, "I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm so lucky I have you in my life – especially after ridiculous days like today."

Kurt squeezed back, kissing Blaine on the nose, and then on his lips, "I love you too you know. You take such good care of me. And think, if today had been a normal day we would have probably just gone home to do stupid homework."

"So glad when the semester is finally over," Blaine said, letting Kurt stand up to finish getting dressed.

"You and me both babe," Kurt agreed.

Twenty minutes later they were both sipping coffee quietly in the kitchen, heads buried in books. Kurt was whispering to himself in French (though Blaine eventually figured out Kurt was studying for his Global History exam), and Blaine was once more recopying large sections of his Physics notebook. The two lovers occasionally exchanged flirty glances at each other across the table, with Kurt's foot brushing up against the hem of Blaine's right pant leg.

Things were just about to get risqué again (Kurt's foot had *somehow* wound up brushing against Blaine's upper thigh) when the garage door opened. With a panicked look Blaine pushed Kurt's foot back down just as Burt walked in the door.

"Hi dad," Kurt called.

"Hey Kurt. Oh, hello Blaine," Burt said, surprised to see him.

"Hi Mr. Hummel. Kurt and I were just...studying," Blaine said a little _too _nervously, pointing to their books.

Burt raised his eyebrows, "yeah…I see. Are you staying for dinner? It's going to be late because Carol and Finn won't be back for a while."

Blaine glanced at the clock, "Thanks but both my parents are actually in town, so they'll want me home."

"Oh okay," said Burt. He glanced back at Blaine, "You got a scarf?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, it was June, "uh, not with me…."

Burt turned to Kurt, "lend him one of yours," he pointed to Blaine, where a fresh red hickey stuck out from the base of his neck, "and you better get straight A's on your exams from all this 'studying,'" Burt said, making exasperated air quotes.

Kurt looked at his dad wide eyed, barely managing to say, "okay, yeah, yeah…I will," while nodding repeatedly.

Burt took a beer out of the fridge, turned and went into the living room, leaving Kurt and Blaine to a fit of silent giggles.

Kurt dropped Blaine off back in the Dalton parking lot forty-five minutes later.

"Well, this day certainly turned around nicely," commented Blaine.

Kurt smiled and fussed with Blaine's collar, trying to hide the hickey. They had agreed a scarf in June might be just a tad too suspicious. "I'm glad I could help, and I'm really glad I got to see you for more than two seconds."

"Me too, and two more days and it's summer vacation," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt goodbye.

Kurt kissed back happily, pulling Blaine into a hug. "Thank goodness. Night, text me when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too," said Blaine, as he opened the locks to his car.

Summer couldn't come fast enough.

**Authors Note: Reviews are appreciated! I had originally been planning a Luck story (which I still am) but all the positive reviews I got for Memorial Day Weekend were the inspiration for this one shot. **


End file.
